Dear Kyo
by Madison Darkblade
Summary: Just a sad, sweet letter to one lover from another. YukiKyo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Just a one shot, please review. It's very sad.

Dear Kyo,

You melted the ice that once surrounded my heart. Your fiery soul penetrated mine, leaving me hopelessly vulnerable and crystal clear like the water that sprays over my chilled body. Then the pain came, the heartbreaking flames that lapped at my raw form as you left me alone. You promised me that we'd be together forever. I let my guards down for you and you singed me with your brilliant bright colors. I stare wondering how you could have left. You who was too strong to let me defeat your pride. I sit no longer caring about my pristine clothes that are being stained by the mud surrounding your lonely grave. Desolate clouds cling to the gray sky as they mourn you too. The heat that once kept me warm has left and now the only thing left is cold sorrow. I never knew how much I loved you until you left. They say that I am welcoming death with sweet embraces and reverent kisses. The others don't understand that I can't welcome anything anymore.

My arms are leaden at my sides, my voice barely reaches above a weak whisper, and my eyes constantly fill with bitter tears. I can't welcome death when you died for me. I still don't understand why you stepped in the way. The enraged clan Head isn't one to be messed with. Even your fire couldn't burn away his walls. They say that I should leave you alone, that you don't need me to be here everyday. I love you too much, though. I can't let you forget about me as you whip around on your chariot in the sky.

Do the heavens burn brightly enough for you? Do they quench the untamed desire that you hold dear? Will you ever let them replace me? No, you wouldn't. If I could be that easily replaced then you wouldn't have taken the time to let me tame you to my side. Forever and for always I shall love you. When my heart breaks day after day, I pray you know that it only beats on for you. If I had the power, then I would conjure your soul back into the corpse that resides in this grave. I had to fight for you to have a proper burial. I was not about to let Akito shame you more than he already has.

I hope that up there in that endless sky you can see that he is no longer the one in power here. They placed me at the Head of the family. I don't understand why they did that. There's a new cat, which proves to me that you are truly gone. He's got that unruly temper you had, but his eyes are the most beautiful violet I've ever seen. When I look at him I see us at our happiest. I love you, my darling Kyo. Don't forget me. Your flames that singed my soul have left their markings upon my fragile wrist. I wont die, at least not until I know the family accepts this cat in a way they never did you. Until that day, though, I will sit here and talk to you or leave you letters like I am now.

Forever yours, Yuki Sohma.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-This was originally suppose to be a one shot, but reviewers got questions so I've got the answers. So, TADA!

Here's another chapter. I don't know how long this fic will actually end up.

Chapter 2

The cat sits down staring at me evenly. He doesn't know the reasons that I can't be around him. They say that he looks like us combined yet no one knows the reason for it. His hair isn't as bright as yours. Merely a pale orange that could pass for blond. His endless violets are far more inviting than my own ever were. He's pale, though, almost as pale as Akito. He's so young, too, but he'll never know the torment that you went through. Tohru claims that it's a testament of our love that he looks the way he does. Shigure watches over him when his mom is at work. His dad left when he discovered he was the cat. He likes watching me I understand that now. Occasionally I'll awaken to his little arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Oddly enough he doesn't have to wear the beads and no one has seen him change. His mother doesn't hold him at all; she claims that she knows that the monster still recedes in him. He asks all his questions brashly almost as if at his young age he's already invincible.

His mother avoids me at all cost and doesn't care where her son goes. It's sad that even though everyone else accepts the cat, his own mother betrays him. Shyly he climbs into my lap and says, "My real daddy loves me, and he told me to tell you that he'll love you forever. I still don't understand how a man can get pregnant. He never told me. He misses you and wants you back if you'll ever forgive him." My curious violets stare down at him trying to figure out what he means and I cringe when he nuzzles my neck the way you use to. "Who's your real daddy," I ask not sure what he actually meant by his odd words. He's only three yet can talk like a child of seven, I'm not sure who he learned that from. I was told that I was the same way. I know what you're thinking, _damn, perfect rat_, that's what you'd say with that playful scowl.

He leans back and stares coldly up at me startling my very heart. His low voice is cold as he says, "If you can forget the man you claimed to love so easily, then it's for the best that he stays away regardless of the fact it is now safe for him to come home." My eyes narrow and I lift him up demanding; "Show me to your father. Where does he live?" My hope is fluttering higher and higher as we climb into my car. He stares up at me expectantly and mutters, "You have to go where the cat fights the bears and the waterfall bars outsiders from the cave." He smiles briefly at me and I'm even more intrigued. How could one child resemble you so much? Am I going insane with my love for you still burning so intensely? What if you still live? Why would you have betrayed me like that? Is he your messenger? I speed recklessly past the various family members and I see the fear in their eye as they wonder if the power has gone to my head.

Within the hour we arrive at the only place I know of that fits his description and fearfully I stare at the cabin wondering who would live out here. The boy runs to the door and throws it open yelling for his father. My breath catches in my breath when I step inside. Pictures of us are everywhere and a throw with cats cuddling with mice is over the worn, brown couch. I stare wide-eyed at the beauty of which is this boy's father and my disbelief doubles over. Have I officially lost my mind?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews. Please review some more cuz they help this story move along.

Chapter 3

Familiar ruby eyes gaze at me fondly and all I want to do is cry while I stand there numb. The small boy stares from me to his father and says, "Daddy said that you'd be angry at me for bringing you here, but he's been so lonely lately." I nod at the young boy and finally move closer to the man wondering how he could possibly be the father. "Allessandro, go to your room," he says and the boy pouts then jumps into his father's arms giving the man a well deserved kiss on his tanned cheek. The coldness that had begun to cave in on my heart is disappearing once again as his fire warms my soul. "Why," I gasp out unable to speak a full sentence and this man that can cause me to feel so many emotions smiles sadly. "I had to, who would believe that a man could get pregnant. Especially me, a monster." I spy the boy standing near the hallway watching us with wide eyes and the man shakes his head saying, "If you want to see Kazuma later, then I suggest you go do as you're told." The young child runs to his room with gleeful laughter.

Finally my body begins to move again and I find my fingers running over his face until tears overcome me. Falling onto his couch, I clutch my chest willing the attack to go away. Gently he tugs me onto his lap and fishes in his pocket before pulling out an inhaler. He always kept one on him, his own way of showing that he cared, and he smiles saying, "I'm sorry. I read every letter that you left and I sent Sandro to you hoping he could ease your pain. I told him to lie and say he was the cat." My lips crush against his urgently and he responds with all the passion that we had withheld for so many years. My body aches with desire for his flames to warm it. I understand now why he had wanted me to live. "But how did you survive?" He shrugs almost as if he doesn't care, but his eyes are dark and haunted. I tentatively brush my fingertips along his jaw and he sighs saying, "He beat me until I was unconscious. I could barely breath and he forced Hatori to proclaim that I was dead. No one knows that I'm the reason Hari finally moved away. I still visit him every now and then. He delivered our son. He makes an excellent Uncle. I was tossed in the cage to die but lucky for me the cats knew how to get your rats to listen. They made a hole big enough for me to crawl through."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Say you'll come home, I wont let them hurt you or Allesandro," I whisper as I move so that my legs can wrap around his waist and he nods holding me closer. "I'll never let you go. Why didn't you tell me at least? Let me know that you were okay," I continue as tears dampen his shirt and he rubs my back like he use to while he says, "I couldn't, if I did someone else would have found out. I had to wait until I knew for certain that we'd be safe." He stands up with me still in his arms and carries me to his room. My back hits the bed and he smirks letting his hands trail over my clothed body. I let my eyes wander over the walls that are decorated with pictures of us together or me with Sandro. "I suffered just as much as you did. I wanted to be there to hold you as you cried. I didn't always live here, for the first year we moved to Italy on Hatori's orders but he sent your letters to me. I want to take you there some time; it's beautiful there. The only thing more breathtaking than the ruins of Pompeii, the beauty of Venice, and the ancient monuments is you," he whispers as he lies down next to me and his fingers caress my hair with the devotion of a lover. "We'll go soon, I just have to take care of some business at home then we can go," I promise kissing his perfect lips.

His fire, which had destroyed me, is making me whole once again. "I wont abandon you ever again, Yuki," he says, and as always hearing my name from his lips sends butterflies dancing wildly in my stomach. "Kyo," I breath out just wanting to taste his name as it slithers down my tongue to slip from my lips and he buries his head in my hair. "I love you," he states firmly and his demanding lips close in on mine. I don't want to know how it feels to not have him ever again; I can't live without his touch. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I whisper and he envelops me in his strong arms securing me against his chest as burning tears escape his eyes. He's the most gorgeous thing upon this earth and he's mine. "Sandro's waiting," I say softly not wanting this moment to end but a shift in the weight in the bed alerts us to the boy's presence. He squeezes in between us grabbing Kyo's hand and sucking on his thumb. My dancing flame only shrugs at his son's antics and says, "He told me that I taste better than his own thumb." I can only stare in delight at my family as Kyo brings the boy closer to his chest as his violets close.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- OMG. Thank you for ur reviews. They've made me really happy and chibi Kyo's are dancing around with rat ears!

Please add more reviews!

Ch 4

We stand watching Kazuma lift Allessandro up and finally we walk away. Sometime during our walk, though, my relief metamorphosis into anger and I pound my fist against his chest as he stands there just accepting it. "I love you! Why did you leave? Why did you hurt me? Damn it, I wanted a life with you and you hurt me! Don't I deserve to be loved, too," I yell and he wraps his arms around me trying to convey all of his love. I gaze up at him with teary eyes and he wipes the tears away whispering, "It's okay, honey. I wont leave you ever again." Shaking my head, I back away from him and yell, "Shut up! You will leave, if you loved me as much as you say you do then you wouldn't have abandoned me!" Finally when my fists begin hitting harder, he blocks my punches and pins me to the ground. "Will you just listen to me," he yells and a flash of the boy he use to be enters my vision. "I'm sorry," I sob cradling his body and praying that this isn't a dream.

He can't know how many nights I awoke from nightmares where he'd be with me then when I woke up he would be gone. Every time I saw that boy that I now know is our son, I would cry myself to sleep. During the days I could barely concentrate because I feared what would happen if I let my grief over take me. And now, here he is actually lying with me and I can't believe this is real. My imagination likes to play tricks on me like that.

We stumble into the house and I fall onto the couch as he kneels in front of me. "I wanted to give this to you the day that I saw it," he admits sheepishly and he holds out a silver ring with an amethyst gem. Adoringly I take it from him and slip it onto my ring finger before hugging him tightly. Life is perfect now that he's back in it. "I can't survive without you," I whisper into his ear and he nods cupping my face while he says, "It took every ounce of my strength not to run back to you. I knew that they would hurt you if I returned." I tug him onto me and cling to his body just to feel his strength. To me Kyo has always been my lifeline. When I was scared, I would look at him and suddenly all my fear would dissipate. "Kyo, will you marry me?" He looks up startled and smiles brightly while nodding. "I'll get you a ring as soon as possible, I promise," I say and I want him to smile like that more. I'd do anything to make him happy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Thanks to the reviewers, this was suppose to be a one shot, but you've made me happy enough to make it longer. I don't know when I'll end it, but this is a happier story than some of my others. REVIEW some more and if u have any ideas or criticism I'd be happy to hear them.

Chapter 5

I wander into the basement of Kyo's small house and smile sadly at all the photos of us he has hanging from string. On the floor are purple and red beanbags tossed comfortably in front of the T.V. and there's a small waterfall in the corner. It's a safe haven for us. I snuggle down into the red beanbag and just reminisce about the old days when he and I would sneak kisses at school or hold hands when Miss Honda had to work. Tohru had promised to help me find a ring perfect for our favorite kitten before he was thought to be dead, I wonder if she'll keep that promise. I close my eyes and just let myself float into memories of when we were happy as you train outside. I hadn't wanted to let you out of my sights, but you scowled flashing a bit of your temper and ordered me to go search the house or something. I glance at the corner where an annoying, bright light kept interrupting my thoughts and smile with delight. It's a small garden with strawberries, roses, and oddly enough leeks.

Laughing I recall the one time that you stormed over to my garden as I was working and nearly destroyed it with your temper tantrum just because I decided your breakfast wasn't green enough. I roll into a ball and run my fingers over the closets photo of us. I remember it clearly, Tohru had to beg you to take it and finally you stood there with one hand moodily on your hip and the other arm slung over my shoulders while scowling as I smirked with my arms crossed over my chest. How Tohru out of all people ever found out we were dating first is still my guess? She isn't dumb, just not the most observant. Kazuma even had to ask you to take a picture with me at his place and you gave him your best imitation of puppy eyes not knowing I was watching. He refused and got the most beautiful picture of you. Standing in the sunlight with your arms protectively around my waist, you truly looked like an angel. I remember clearly the night Ayame and Shigure found out, they stormed into your room and began laughing because you were curled up around me like a small child. Of course you threaten to beat them within an inch of their life it they told anyone. I frown when one picture catches my eye. It's of you and Haru. You two were never close from what I know of yet here you two are laying on the grass so close you could be lovers and the laughter in your eyes mocks me.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door barely taking the time to notice that you were already inside sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. "What was going on between you two," I demand furious that someone else had gotten that close to you and you raise an eyebrow inquiring, "Who the hell are you talking about?" Your tone is bordering anger and accusation. "Haru," I yell and you jump to your feet with a look that blames me for even thinking. "There's nothing going on between us or has there ever been. He and I are friends. He doesn't know I'm alive and I want to tell him myself," you state and I know now that you're accusing me of being jealous. "But the picture," I protest and your scarlet orbs laugh just like they did in the photo. "Kazuma caught us off guard one day when we both skipped school and went to his place to train together. We were talking about you. He congratulated me on finally waking up and realizing what my feelings for you actually were. He and I were close so that the others wouldn't over hear. The monster can't love," you growl and I hold you close muttering about how sorry I am for not believing your loyalty.

We sit down by the fireplace and looking away you admit, "I had a fling once with someone else in the family. It was a long time ago. I was maybe fourteen and was just visiting Shigure. It was with Hatori." My jaw drops and leaning over you so that I can stare down at your flushing face I ask, "How long did it last? Did he take it?" I knew for a fact that Kyo wasn't a virgin when we first do it, he told me that much but I didn't press with whom and he knew that I was. "Three months and yes I loss my virginity to him. By the second week, he had me in his bed. He loves me, Yuki, still, and he never mentioned a word to Ayame or Shigure. He let me go because he loves me so much," he says sadly and I hug him because I can tell he doesn't like the fact he caused the man so much pain. It does explain why they acted so distant at Shigure's and the unexplainable glances they shared. Hari's of longing, Kyo's of sorrow. "Any other lovers I don't know about," I ask and blushing he shakes his head. "Unless you count the kiss Momiji stole from me on my birthday as a joke and Kagura's advances, no. You and Hari are the only ones I've ever loved that much." Curiosity wins over and I wonder, "Why did you and Hatori end?" He smiles with a small shrug and states, "I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. I still love him; I'd do anything for him except be his lover again. I fell in love with you." I smile and know I'm radiating happiness as I crush his body against mine. "I love you, Kyo Sohma." He nods and he pulls out his wallet showing me the portrait like photo of him and Hatori. He flips the sheet over and on the other side is a photo of us. In another slot is a photo of Kazuma with Allessandro. "Hatori will want to be invited to the wedding. I know he didn't care to hear of Kana's, but he'll want to hear of ours," you say and I see the guilt in your eyes. "Kyo, what's wrong," I ask with concern heavily lacing my voice and you shyly admit, "He loved Kana, he told me that so many times. But as much as he loved her, he still wanted me. He couldn't give his whole heart to her because of me and I hated that."

"Fourteen is awfully young to lose your virginity," I comment trying to make him at least smile and he nods with his eyes holding no regrets. "I loved him enough to give it to him, he actually made me feel human." I sigh and rest my head against his chest not judging him or accusing him. "I'm glad you told me, Kyo," I whisper and he laughs shifting so that we can both lie more comfortably. Still one thing bothers me, how did they not get caught?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- sorry for the delay but with the holiday weekend and school, I haven't had the time to update. Please review, whether you'd like to criticize the story or say if it's good is up to you, but I'd appreciate the reviews.

Chapter 6

Allessandro bounces over to us with his violet orbs shining happily and I can't help but scold myself for ever doubting my beautiful kitten's love. This boy is proof of our love. We accidentally ran into Hatori on our way over, he was shopping, and he just smiled at us saying hello then continued on his way. Today we're going home. That familiar fire is slowly making its way back into Kyo's eyes as he prepares himself for the others. You unconsciously tug on you hair with a quiet look of disgust and it makes me laugh. The old Kyo is slowly returning to me and I wonder if the only reason he changed was so he could survive on his own caring for our son. Shedding the calm appearance, you're giving in to the fact you're not the only one responsible now. I'm mature enough for the both of us. I don't need my wildfire to lose the thunder that makes him who he is.

I watch the others surprise display upon their faces at seeing you. Momiji bounds over to you and jumps into your arms landing a loud kiss on the your cheek, the old Kyo would have bopped him on the head and shoved him away but this new you hugged him back tentatively. Slowly everyone else approaches, Shigure with a look of pure relief in his eyes and Ayame with amusement crossing his features. It's Haru's surprise that seems to bother you the most and I grab your arm to keep him from running. The same disbelief and anger mixed with intense hurt is in Haru's normally expressionless eyes that I felt. Suddenly though Haru's arms are wrapped firmly around my lover and they share some soundless communication. Kisa is next, almost hesitantly she walks over to you, and her slender hands reach out to brush your cheek just to confirm you're alive. Then because she's the woman, she loses her composure and sobs openly clutching you to convey our sorrow. Hiro snorts but nods at you accepting you in his own way while Kagura fights with herself whether to approach like a civil person or jump all over you. Our son solves that when he crawls into your arms making it impossible for her to land any of her usual attacks. Shyly she shakes your hand, almost as if she's afraid to touch you, and she looks at me with a look that clearly says you won, take care of him.

I lead you to my rooms that will now be yours to. Sighing we sit down and just gaze out the window. I just noticed that now with the gate taken away, we could clearly see the cage that was meant for the cats. You smile knowingly and shift so that our son falls in between our bodies. Finally I allow myself to relax. We're home again. No one will ever separate us. I hand you a letter that I had carefully penned as I sat with Allessandro waiting for you to finish your visit with Kazuma. You read it slowly, taking in every word.

Dear Kyo,

I love you with all my heart. You're my strength and my humanity. Without you, I'm lost. It's only proper to welcome you home like this. Don't you ever lose that fire in your eyes; I'm too cold to live without it. If you were ever to leave me again, I would die. I don't want to ever guilt you into staying with me, I just want you to know how much I love you. This is our house, but my real home is in your heart. It's up to you to cherish me how you see fit. I never meant to doubt your love; hearing about Hatori was just shocking. We forgive each other because that's what we do. If you ever start to forget how much I love you then read all of these letters. What I write comes from my heart, you're my life and I want to spend it with you until that chariot in the fiery sky claims either you or me. Make me the happiest man in the world.

Love Yuki

I pull out a ring and ask, "Kyo Sohma, will you marry me?" Your eyes widen, filling with tears, and quietly you respond, "Yes." My heart leaps in my chest and for the first time in three years I feel true happiness without the dark shadows of fear. You may never know how much I need you because I can't convey the intensity of these emotions with words or actions. Stay with me forever and I'll give you everything you could ever desire. "I love you," I whisper holding you close once Sandro had raced out of the room to probably tell Momiji the news and nuzzling my chest brashly you say, "I know, you damn rat. I love you too." The smile that spreads over my face makes you happy and the sun sets as we hold onto each other. Finally I've found you and I'll never let you go.

The End


End file.
